


Seducetur Praedestinata

by sushiho



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Royalty, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiho/pseuds/sushiho
Summary: Sehun was a king who did not believe in love and shouted from the rooftop that marriage was something political, by strategy. Well, that's until he met Junmyeon.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Round 2: SeHo in a Song





	Seducetur Praedestinata

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #7
> 
> Hello! I would like to thank the prompter. I loved your idea as soon as I laid eyes on it and I hope I managed to meet your expectations.
> 
> Dear reader, English is not my first language, so if there is a mistake I apologize and hope you like the story.

Oh Sehun was born to be a king, which means that his marriage would be about politics and not love. He had all classes that a prince should have, learned all strictly necessary things to be a king, and taught that he should do anything to make his kingdom prospered, even if it means marry with your enemy. So love was the last priority in his life. He couldn't dream about it happening in his life, because, even if it happens, he probably wouldn't be with this person. He made this conclusion when he was thirteen and saw his uncle crying because he was marrying a woman despite loving another, just because his fiancé had a powerful family that would bring great alliances for them. After what he saw, he decided never to love someone, or he will only suffer in the end.

He remembers arriving in the palace garden and telling his best friend Jongin about his new conclusion. He was able to see Jongin's expression mirrored in the small river under the bridge. Jongin couldn't believe in him. That is when he first heard about it.  
"Are you sure? What will you do if you find your soulmate?" Jongin asked with curiosity in his eyes.

"Soulmate? Jongin, you just have a soulmate if you develop feelings for someone." He looked down then turned to face his friend. "Your soulmate will be who your heart desires."

"I don't think it works that way, Sehun. I am talking about finding your real soulmate, the one that destined by the universe." He looked towards the prince and just found a confused expression. "I read somewhere that we all have a soulmate, a person that is our true love. They say that when your soulmate is near you for the first time, you will sense it because your heart will race, and when you look in his eyes-" Sehun started laughing.  
"Don't be silly, Jongin. It is just a story for kids." The reminiscence of laughing in his voice. "Don't believe in this story, or as I said, you will suffer in the end." 

Jongin just rolled his eyes and never said a word about "soulmate" again, at least not with Sehun. But he searched through all the books in the palace and talked with every storyteller in the kingdom. Because, for some reason, he couldn't let go of this tale, especially after meeting the palace doctor years later. But Sehun, well, Sehun forgot it right after that conversation.

[...]

The years passed, now having eighteen, Sehun and Jongin were both handsome men who would make heads turn their side wherever they go. Sehun was the soon to be king, and Jongin turned in a well-known artist of the kingdom. Many were the ones who would try to court them but always failed since Sehun focused on his duties, and Jongin seemed to have a muse unknown by others. When they turned twenty, Sehun's father died, and he became the new king, starting the search for someone to occupy the throne by his side, but none of the suitors were adequate to marry the king. One month turned three that turned one year, and now, almost two years afterward, he was a lonely king. 

He saw nearly all his friends and cousins marrying, just him, Jongin and Chanyeol were still single in their circle. But this number dropped to two about five months ago, when Chanyeol's family announced that they had found a perfect suitor for him, and then, unforeseen, Chanyeol was engaged. After months of curiosity, they were about to meet his friend's fiancé. The only information, despite his beautifulness and appreciation for art, was his name. 

"His name is Junmyeon, and he is the son of one of the governors of the allied kingdom." was what Chanyeol said at the beginning of the week. "They said that he is one of the most handsome men in his kingdom and that he loves all kinds of art. That's all I know about my future husband." He sighed. "It's almost sad if you stop to think about it. How can I marry someone I don't even know?" 

"You need to." Sehun peeked over the book in his hands and said."That's how our lives work. We already have money and power, so we can't marry who we want." 

"Unfair is how I would describe it." Jongin, bored with the sculpture he was doing, got up to start his speech. "I didn't choose to have this life, not even our parents. I could live without it eas-"

"Don't say it! We all know that it would be impossible." Sehun, seeing that he wouldn't be able to read with them there, decided to close his book (with a big sigh) and interrupt Jongin with his delusional speech. "None of us can live without our money, because we are used to it. Imagine you, Jongin, living without your fancy art supplies, unable to pay for a single paint or a brush, since it would be too much for your budget." Jongin gasped and tried to talk again, but Sehun was faster. "And I didn't even get to the food and drinks. Banquets? No. Parties and travels? Too much for a commoner. That's why we need to do it because this is how we maintain this life: We don't let the power escape by marrying people like us. Marriege is not about love, is about strategy and political decisions." 

Sehun was annoyed, almost angry. Every damn time Jongin started the same speech and all of them Sehun ignored, except this time. How Jongin said it as if he didn't know all his life about it? They all knew that the day would come. It's their fate. Actually, for Sehun is not fate, it's a duty. He needs to marry and after this, he needs to have heirs. It's not an option, because a king without this is weak, and a weak king means a weak kingdom. 

"You accepted it a long time ago, Sehun," Jongin said after sitting in front of his desk. "but Chanyeol and I aren't very fond of this situation. We understand why a king needs to do it, but we aren't kings, Sehun." 

“I know. That’s why I am trying to open your eyes.” Sehun looked into Jongin's eyes. “Because if you accept it now, you won’t suffer when the day comes.”

"He is right Jongin... You and I passed all these years thinking 'I won't let this happen' and 'I won't accept this', but in the end, we will, because we can't change it." Chanyeol was facing the window, his eyes focused on the view outside. "I will marry him and the same will happen to you. We can't fool ourselves anymore."

"Well, I still hope that I can change my fate." Jongin said, trying to sound convincing, but his friends could sense the doubt in his voice.

Sehun grabbed his book and starting to read again, Chanyeol was still looking outside and Jongin, seeing that none of them would say something, decided to work on his sculpture. For now, they will pretend that everything is normal, as always. Junmyeon is arriving in two days, so they have this time to cheer up Chanyeol and try to make his mood a little better. And that is what they did the next night, taking Chanyeol to drink and have fun, hoping that his spirit in the morning would be happier. 

When they proposed the idea to him, he declined immediately. "I need to be prepared for tomorrow. I can't show there with a hangover, my parents will kill me. Literally!" was what he said first, but after the third time they asked him, the answer changed to "Okay, but we won't drink too much and neither stay until late." Needless to say, the other two were happy with the answer and ran to prepare for the night since they would be with the king, and the guard needed to accompany them for the security of Sehun. 

A couple of hours later and with a bunch of guards around them, they arrived at the best kisaeng¹ place of the kingdom. The looks and whispers filled the place when Sehun entered the room, his presence causing a commotion among the workers, who rushed to find the best place for the king and his companion. After they were settled, the food and drinks started to be placed at the table and were consumed as fast as they arrived. Of course, the ones who were drinking more was Jongin and Chanyeol, despite what the latter said. Sehun wasn't drunk as much as his friends since he remembered that needed to be radiant by the morning, but the other two forgot about it, and less than two hours after they arrived Chanyeol and Jongin were drunk, talking more and more.

"You know, I knew someone and was planning to tell my parents about her the week they announced the engagement..." Chanyeol was looking at the cup in his hands. "It's the Byun girl, you know, the general's daughter. I was afraid, because of her father, but wanted to try. Then the announcement came, I just lost the courage."

"You still can try!" Jongin shouted in the private room. "You can arrive tomorrow and say it, in front of everyone. The general will see that you love his daughter SO much that you did something like this just to be with her! This will be your proof of love." The tanned man was shaking his friend by his shoulders as if this would make him believe in his words.

"Kim Jongin, please, don't give stupid ideas to a drunk man!" Sehun, the only sane in that room, despite the guards, decided to intervene before Chanyeol took the idea for granted. "What will you do if he decides to do something like this tomorrow? Because I am sure that neither his parents nor the general will accept it. Will you feel okay knowing you helped it?" Jongin drunk the rest of his cup, grumbling something intelligible. "Chanyeol, I know that you feel something strong for her, but you can't change what was planned. Afterward is not like she is your soulmate and you don't even know this Junmyeon. Imagine if he is the love of your life?" He said it, even don't believing that something like this existed.

"If he isn't?" Chanyeol looked in his eyes.

"Well, I hope he is a good person. And if he is neither of them, we can elaborate a plan to kill him." Sehun winked and chuckled, showing that he was joking, or not.

"We don't need to kill him. We just need to send him to a distant place, huh?" Jongin decided to join the joke. They laughed and began to invent crazy ideas to finish Chanyeol's marriage.

[...]

The next morning Sehun was not that well. He was not hungover but was not in a perfect state either, maybe was the few hours of sleep. Knowing that he couldn't lay in bed all day, Sehun called the maids to prepare his clothes and went to take a bath. A little more than an hour later he was heading to the throne room since it was a small reunion, just for the announcement. From the beginning, the meeting would take place in Chanyeol's house, but as a present, Sehun suggested them to do it in the palace, saying it would be more comfortable for their guests.

Without much to do besides thinking, Sehun started to wonder how his friends were. If Sehun was like that, even not drinking that much, he couldn't imagine how Chanyeol and Jongin would be, probably looking like a zombie. Not much after thinking about them, the doors opened, showing the Kim family and a messy Jongin with dark circles and... Were that hickeys? Well, Sehun thought they headed home last night, at least he did, but those marks on Jongin's neck showed the opposite. 

"Your Majesty." Jongin curved and greeted him. 

"Well, someone had a lot of fun last night" Sehun smirked at him. "I hope you can tell me later about your adventure." Jongin just nodded with a smile and headed to his place at the table.

The Park family arrived a few minutes after the Kim, greeting the king and the others in the room. Chanyeol was the last to greet Sehun, showing that his state was worse than Jongin's. He was trying to hide it, but his eyes gave him away. Sehun, knowing that his friend just wanted to sit and rest, did not prolong the conversation. However, Chanyeol couldn't sit, since his fiancé and family was announced. 

That moment Sehun felt it, that excitement without an explanation. His heart started racing and his stomach felt like one billion butterflies were inside it. He didn't know why that was happing and decided to blame the alcohol from the previous night. He decided to greet the guests first, so he could excuse himself for a moment after that. But he regretted it minutes later when he saw Junmyeon because that feeling only increased as he got closer. 

When Junmyeon stood in his front, curved, and looked in his eyes to greet him, the world seemed to have stopped. A feeling of warmth engulfed him as if he knew the guest for years. It felt like they were familiar with each other. It was for just some seconds, but it seemed like days, especially when he saw the iris of the other change from brown to grey, making Sehun eyes go wide. Sehun was speechless, scared and Junmyeon wasn't different. He looked surprised with something, his eyes showing shock, his breathing became labored, and his cheek got pink.

Deciding that all this situation was a trick of his mind, Sehun tried to act normal, nodding and welcoming him, more automatic than usual. The last thing he needed was rumors about him and his friend fiancé, about how he didn't like him or how he fell in love with him, and neither of these options leads to a decent place. Coming out of shock, Junmyeon smiled and thanked him, heading to his seat, which, unfortunately, was two seats from Sehun. However, even trying to don't glance toward the other direction, their eyes were always betraying them. As if magnets were attracting their eyes to meet. The situation reached a point that Sehun couldn't handle anymore. He was uncomfortable with all the glare situation, and that strange feeling wasn't going away, so he decided to withdraw to his bedroom.

"I would like to congratulate my friend Chanyeol and his fiancé, Junmyeon, about the engagement." He said after getting up, calling attention to him. "And say that I am sorry, but I will go to my room since I am not feeling good right now. I hope you enjoy the food and music." He looked at Junmyeon one last time leaving the table.

On his way to the bedroom, Sehun demanded one of his guards to ask the doctor for medicine for stomachache and dizziness. He also asked not to be disturbed for the day, saying he needed to rest and ordering that his food should be delivered to his room. Not long after his request, a tea was delivered to his room along with a message from the doctor. 

"Your Majesty, the doctor said that if you don't get better, you can call him anytime and he will examine you." The maid said while she poured the tea.

Sehun nodded and drank the green liquid, feeling the bitterness of it just in the end. He quickly dismissed the woman and went to his bed, trying to take a nap and forget what happened. However, he couldn't forget those eyes. 

[...]

The next morning Sehun was feeling better. His head and stomach were normal again, and those stranges feelings were gone, which was great. Well, great until he saw his reflex in the mirror. Everything was the same, except for the eyes. His eyes were grey and Sehun was sure that they aren't this color before. His eyes were grey in the same shade as Junmyeon's. "Is he a wizard?", "How is this even possible? " and "What the hell is happening?" was his thoughts during his mental breakdown while looking at the mirror. He opened his eyes wide, closed, and scratched them as if all that was going to make his irises go back to the color they had before. 

His entire outbreak lasted a few minutes and would have continued for several more if someone had not knocked on the door, warning him that the council meeting was about to begin. Knowing that there was not much he could do, at least at that moment, Sehun composed himself and headed towards the meeting. He tried to remain calm and patient, as he knew that he would have to put up with those old men complaining about his marriage that had not happened and that he needed heirs soon. He knew that he needed all these things, but they can't blame him for not find a decent suitor for the position by his side. 

As soon as he arrived the conversation stopped for a moment, and the council members bowed in awe. However, the silence did not last long. Shortly after Sehun took his seat the members started talking and the king just sat there listening to their "suggestions" and complain. Usually, these meetings last two to three hours, and Sehun was already used to it. That is why he was sitting there, listening to them, and hoping that the hours pass as quickly as possible and the meeting ends. Some members were always saying that if he died the legacy of his family would go along, and others would offer their relatives or acquaintances for Sehun to marry. 

Sehun doesn't know, but at some point in the middle of the meeting, his chest started to clench, but he didn't pay much attention, thinking it could be agony to stay in that place being under pressure from all sides and assuming that when he left the room the feeling would go away. But, at the end of the meeting, it was worst. It hurt so much that he started to sweat cold, and his sight was blurred, but he tried to stay steady, at least until he got to his room. 

Unfortunately, he didn't make it. When he turned in a corridor the sting he felt in his heart was so strong that he lost his balance, needing to be supported by one of his guards, who, seeing the situation, ordered to call the doctor and took the king to his quarters. At this point, Sehun was in the worst pain he had felt in his life, pale and covered in sweat. 

After a few minutes, he can hear movement and some voices in his room, probably Minseok had arrived to help him.

"He is in the same way," Minseok said. "I don't know what kind of poison could do it."

"Poison? Could it be poison?" someone said.

"I don't know! The symptoms are really strange. I found Junmyeon in a fetal position in tears in his room." The doctor looked worried. "How I will take care of both?"

"B-bring him." Not knowing where he had taken the strength to speak, Sehun said that one sentence before drowning in that pain again.

"Yeah, it is a good idea." Minseok sighed. "Please, bring Junmyeon and the rest of my equipment." 

Seconds after Sehun could feel the doctor touching him, opening his clothes and asking him what he was feeling, but he was unable to speak, the pain making it impossible for him to form a sentence. Everything that came out of his mouth was grunts of pain.

Soon everything stopped in the room since a cry could be heard on the other side of the door and Sehun's pain worsened, as if his chest parted more and more, together with a sensation of burning. The doors opened, showing Junmyeon huddled being carried by a guard, crying and grunting. They hurried over and placed his body next to Sehun, so the doctor could help them both.

Then something inside Sehun cried out for him to touch Junmyeon as if that would stop that pain. He was so irrational from the pain that he did it without even thinking twice, grabbing the other's hand and the relief came almost instantly, it was gone. When Sehun started to withdraw his hand, Junmyeon grabbed it tighter, interlacing their fingers.

"Please, don't do it." He whispered. "I don't want to feel like that again."

"What is it? How is it possible?" 

"I don't know... I really don't." Junmyeon was scared, Sehun knew it. "But it is good. I feel warm, don't you?" 

"What? Are you feeling better?" Minseok broke the bubble they had created before Sehun responded.

Sehun looked around the room, seeing some pairs of eyes on them as if they were some kind of puzzle. Knowing that it could cause some problems in the future, Sehun asked Minseok to order them to left, letting just the three of them in the room. One by one the guards and employees started to leave, all with intriguing looks. 

"Your Majesty, you are feeling better?" 

"Yes, Minseok. When I touched him the pain was gone." 

"Touched? Is it possible?" Minseok looked at them with shock. "How was the pain? Where was it?"

"My chest, it seemed like my heart was being ripped and stabbed." Junmyeon said.

"The same for me. But when Junmyeon entered the room it started to feel like it was burning too." At each word, the doctor's eyes widened.

"I know what I am going to ask is going to sound nonsensical, but I need to confirm if it is what I think." Minseok sighed and looked at them. "Yesterday, when you met, did your eyes turned grey?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Sehun looked at him shocked. 

"It can't be! They say it is rare, almost impossible!" The doctor started to walk around the room, talking to himself. "I thought it was just a tale." 

"Doctor, I don't understand. What do you mean?" Junmyeon said while squeezing Sehun's hand.

"You, Junmyeon, is the soulmate of the king!"

"No, it is impossible Minseok. These things don't exist. What is next? You will say I was blessed by a fairy?" Sehun scoffed.

"The symptoms are corresponding, Your Majesty."

He then sat in front of them, making Junmyeon and Sehun sit on the bed so they could see the doctor.

"The soulbond is established when soulmates meet eyes for the first time. When this contact occurs their eye color changes to grey for twenty-four hours, marking the bond. It requires the soulmates to have some sort of physical contact every twenty-four hours else they feel excruciating pain in their chests from the withdrawal, which explains what happened this morning. They say that soulbonds are very rare and are revered as something sacred since it is almost impossible to find your soulmate." Minseok said as if it was something simple. "Of course we have other symptoms, like warmth, the feeling of butterflies in your stomach, euphoria, and some others that occurs when your soulmate is near you."

"You are saying that if I don't touch him every day I will feel this terrible pain? How, as a king, I will live with this?" Sehun said as he stood up, letting go of the other's hand. "How will I fulfill my obligations as king outside the palace on a trip without suffering from it? Minseok, this just needs to be a coincidence, just like all this fucking soul mate is just a story for children."

"I am sorry Your Majesty, but I don't think it is just a coincidence." He said sincerely.

"And my wedding? How-"

"Oh my God, how will we explain it? The council will have an aneurysm!" Sehun was getting more nervous just by thinking of all the problems.

"Your Majesty! You are looking only for your problems! What can I say to my future husband, your friend? And my father?" Junmyeon was scared of what could happen, what they would think about him.

"Minseok, I want this to be a secret. No one can know this, not even Chanyeol or Jongin." MInseok just nodded. "Now, I need some rest and peace. Take him to his room and ask one of the maids to prepare my bath."

After saying that Sehun headed for the window, waiting for them to leave. Junmyeon, shocked with the coldness of his tone, got up and exited the room, not waiting for the doctor, who ran after him. Feeling that no one was in the room anymore, Sehun sat in one of the chairs, a whirlwind of thoughts running through his head, making him rest his head in his hands and sigh. It had been a long day that had just begun.  


[...]

A week had passed and Sehun was avoiding at all costs to see Junmyeon. The only contact they had was when Minseok would bring him wherever Sehun was, so they could touch each other and avoid the pain. But his attitude was costing him the presence of his friends since Junmyeon was always with them. He always watched them from afar, especially Junmyeon, as the man attracts his eye like metal attracts a magnet. He realized how handsome he was, how melodious his laughter was, how his smile made his cheeks become the most noticeable thing on his face, which made Sehun want to squeeze them. He also noticed how smart Junmyeon was, in addition to being very polite and kind. Sehun wouldn't like to admit it, but it was as if he admired him from afar like someone admires their crush.

He had been repressing these thoughts, trying to think rationally, however, whenever his eyes met Junmyeon's he felt that warmth rise and his stomach turn in a good way, making him hide from those eyes and feelings. Yet, that day he could not hide when he saw Junmyeon in the garden, as the man came after him with determination in his eyes.

"You can't run forever Your Majesty." 

"But I can try."

"What will we do? We can't live like this until we die!" Junmyeon was right and Sehun knew it.

"What do you want me to do? I certainly don't know how to undo the bond!" 

Sehun tried to escape that conversation, turning right in the path, but it was a dead end, making him stand between Junmyeon and the wall of the small building in the middle of the garden. 

"Look, I know that you feel that too. The warmth and that strange thing in the stomach, and I don't know about you, but I can't live like this forever." He approached the king fearfully, but at a steady pace. "I am not saying that I love you, but this" he pointed at him and Sehun "is something. I'm sure the more we get to know each other the worse it will get."

"How can you be sure about it?" Sehun was annoyed by his tone.

"Your Majesty, we are soulmates! We were meant to be together!" Junmyeon looked at him as if he was stupid. "Do you really think that one day this will vanish? Even if this happens, will you avoid Chanyeol and me until this day?"

"I- What do you suggest, huh?" Sehun knew that the man in his front was right, but he didn't want to give his arm to cheer.

Junmyeon walked until he was so close that Sehun could touch him with a small movement. The king felt an enormous desire to touch him, but he did not, unlike Junmeon, who without blinking intertwined their hands.

"Do you feel, right? It's so strange but feels like it is the right thing to do." He then looked inside the king's eyes. "I was talking with Minseok about it, trying to find something to do about it. However, we could not find anything." Junmyeon squeezed their hands, showing how nervous he was. "He then suggested that I should break up my engagement with Chanyeol and maybe marry you, or be your... consort." He whispered the last word.

"No, we can't do it. The Park family will be so angry and the consequences are unknown" 

"I know, I said the same thing, but Minseok said that this condition is rare and he doesn't know what can happen in the future if we stay like this. What would we do when you or I need to travel? " He started to play with Sehun's fingers. "I don't want to feel that pain again and neither marry Chanyeol knowing that I can fall in love with you at any moment." 

Sehun looked at him, seeing in his eyes that what he said was sincere. That moment he noticed that he was considering just his side all this time and excluding the fact that Junmyeon would suffer the same as him.

"We need to talk to Chanyeol first." He sighed, predicting how strange would be to talk about this with his friend. "After that, we need to arrange a meeting with the council and explain everything, but we can't tell them about the soulbond. Someone can use it against me or you."

And that is why they were in the library with Chanyeol and Jongin the next morning.

"So, you, Oh Sehun, are saying that him, Junmyeon, is your soulmate...?" Jongin said, laughing next. "You are kidding, right?"

"Do I look like someone that is kidding?" Sehun was annoyed by Jongin's attitude.

"Come on, Sehun! This must be a prank!" Jongin said again.

"Jongin, I assure you it is not." Junmyeon said patiently. "We found it a week ago when we both felt the pain."

"See, Sehun, how life is funny?" Jongin got up. 

"However Jongin..." Sehun rolled his eyes and looked at Chanyeol. "Won't you say something?"

"I don't know what to say!" Chanyeol raised his arms. "I feel relieved, I guess. Don't get me wrong Junmyeon, but I love a girl, and knowing that I can marry her is still very good." 

Junmyeon laughed. The past week he was able to know Chanyeol and to develop a great affection for him. The same for Jongin. Both of them tried to make Junmyeon feel welcomed to his new home.

"It's okay, I will not take it personally."

"That's why I wouldn't leave you at the altar, because you are very nice and I wouldn't have the courage to do something like that with you."

"So, are you okay with it?" Junmyeon looked at him, anxious.

"Yeah, but I have one condition." He turned to Sehun. "You need to talk with the general for me and make sure that he will let me and Baekhyun marry."

"I will don't worry." 

"So you have my blessing for whatever you are planning." Sehun and Junmyeon smiled, happy that Chanyeol understood them.

[...]

In the morning he had a meeting with the general and explained that Chanyeol in person asked Sehun to talk to him.  
"He said he prefers to die than live without your daughter." Sehun invented that, Chanyeol forgives him. "But he didn't want to propose to her before your blessing."

"But he is engaged, isn't it?" General Byun looked at him suspiciously.

"Not anymore. We took care of it, he is single again and wants your daughter to be his wife."

"Your Majesty, since is you who is asking, and I trust you, I will trust him. This afternoon I will myself talk to him and give the news."

"Thank you, general! I know that she will be loved for the rest of her life." 

He then left, knowing that the worst was coming in the afternoon. The meeting with the council would happen in some hours and he was worried about their reaction. Sehun was so anxious that he went to the room earlier, when nobody was there, so he needed to wait for the members to arrive. One by one they were entering, sitting, and looking at him. Sehun announced that he would wait for all members to be present, so wouldn't need to repeat himself. 

"I gathered you here to inform you that I will marry Kim Junmeon, Park Chanyeol's ex-fiancé." He waited for the murmurs to subside before he spoke again. "Chanyeol informed me that he would give up the marriage because he was going to marry someone else. I tried to convince him otherwise, but he was resolute in his decision. Thus, knowing that it would be a slight with one of our greatest allies and after talking with Junmyeon, I decided to marry him and like that avoid a possible conflict."

As soon as he finished his made up story the room was filled with voices.

"How is it possible?"

"Another king? Or he will be a consort?"

"What about your heirs?"

"I know that this news is sudden and that I took you all by surprise, but it is already decided, Junmyeon will marry me. He is perfect for the position and has extraordinary qualities. Regarding the heirs, do not worry, I will be looking for women to be the second wife, thus giving me heirs."

Some members tried to change their decision, but Sehun remained firm, causing them to give up. After the announcement, the meeting did not take long to end, which was a relief to the king, as he did not know if he would be able to stay longer in that room. As soon as he left he went towards the garden, knowing that Junmyeon would be there. He didn't have to look far, as his soulmate was on the bridge, admiring the fish that passed in the small river.

"They are not happy, but they know that they will have to accept my decision." He said as soon as he came close to Junmyeon. 

"So now it is official, we are engaged." Junmyeon said. "It was a little fast, don't you think?"

"Is not like we had an option. Destiny took us off guard." Sehun chuckled. "Do you regret it?"

"Oh, no! It's just that it was so fast and I don't know that much about you and neither you about me." Junmyeon turned to face him.

"Well, we can solve this problem! What do you think about a picnic, so we can know each other?" Sehun sounded excited suddenly. "What do you want? I will ask the kitchen to prepare and we can go."

"Hmm...We are in the cherry season, so I would like to eat some."

"Just this?" Junmyeon nodded, smiling at him. "Okay, let's go then!"

Sehun grabbed him by the hand, making their hearts beat fast, and the smiles so big they could tear their faces apart. They entered the palace towards the kitchen, discussing what else they could put in the basket and where they could have the picnic.


End file.
